


[Podfic] Of Dragons and Birthdays

by ShadowValkyrie, sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/pseuds/ShadowValkyrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are nifty things, and Temeraire wants one, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of Dragons and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Dragons and Birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43446) by [ShadowValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/pseuds/ShadowValkyrie). 



Length: 00:04:23

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Of%20Dragons%20and%20Birthdays.mp3) (4.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Of%20Dragons%20and%20Birthdays.m4b) (2.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
